The Other World
by azab
Summary: after four years of Ace death Luffy became pirate king and on his brothers death anniversary he and others were sent to another word when they heard a voice calling them parallel universe and it may contain spoilers
1. the anniversarry

Hello new story don't kill me, kill the plot bunnies around my head,

This story came from the idea of Son Goshen's, two worlds that story is awesome you should check it out

Manga Spoilers: Also I couldn't stay calm after the last one piece awful I had to write something that made me not to kill Felamingo, I mean how could he!

And to all the bound fans sorry for the late update and I am at the end of the chapter, I think no one is reading it since I took a long time to update like a year or two so if anyone is still reading it please tell me

Also this story may contain child abuse and rape so if you don't want to read that tell me and I'll tell u which chapter's to skip

* * *

Four years had passed since the death of Portogas D Ace, Luffy became the pirate king with new Yonkos now ruled the New World along with him.

The world found out about the secretes of the void century and the world government was no more, to sum it up the world was in chaos but only few complained

Since the fall of the world government, the world was divided into five sections, each sea was ruled by a king on the front but in reality was ruled by a yonko and the grand line was the Pirate King's territory

Luffy was always busy moving from sea to sea having different kinds of adventures but today was special, today was his brother's death anniversary and he always visited the grave with some old friends

Luffy was sitting near the two graves drinking when the white beard pirates, the Red haired pirates, the heart pirates and Sabo arrived, scanning the area he noted that the Kid pirates, the Hawkins pirates and the On air pirates didn't come after he nicely invited them, thinking about paying the other Yonkos a visit he laughed as he saw Sabo, Shanks, Marco and the fourth yonko; Law

The other captains sat with the pirate king after paying their respect to white beard and Ace (Marco took longer time then the rest), giving the pirates who came to pay their respects to the old man and Ace some space

When night came no one was there except for the four captains and the revolutionary who were still drinking when they heard a voice calling for them, at first each thought that the voice was just some alcohol effect but when light surrounded them they knew something was not right but they didn't have time to react as they were pulled into some kind of a hole and into a different world


	2. the boy

I own nothing, not one piece nor harry potter and pirates of the Caribbean

Author note: this chapter is very long so Please review and let me know what you think and to the people who read this I guess you don't have a problem with child abuse and violence so go on with the chapter but for those who can't read it skip the middle part and PM me and I will tell u what important things happened in that part

waking up the pirate king noticed that he was in a different place then near his brother's grave, he felt excited and a bit disappointed that he didn't stay the full day near his decedent brother remains, glancing at his companions he noted the other waking up too, first was his second brother after then was the surgeon Yonko and lastly were Marco and Shanks, Luffy joked that they were getting old and received a kick from the phoenix

While they checked the place they saw lots of strange mysterious things as Luffy described them, people riding some kind of moving metal, big screens without the den-den-mushi to operate them and other strange stuff

another thing they noticed was that they were not visible to others and they couldn't touch the stuff, the pirate king called it a mysterious thing while the other four came up with theories to explain it that he didn't even bother to hear, walking around the place Luffy stopped in shock when he saw another Marco walking with a brown haired man, he tried to talk to him but as expected the other Marco didn't see him, so he went and told the others which made him receive some hits on his head for not telling them before

Sabo said they were in a parallel universe which was the mirror of theirs but apparently it wasn't as interesting as theirs, this made the pirate king disappointed for he wanted to have an adventure and he went to explore the other side only to return when he heard his brother calling him

When he returned he saw Sabo's shocked face as he was looking at a small boy who was carrying a big basket full of bread, the boy looked thin under the bigger shirt that was falling from his shoulders reviling some bruises and he was limping while walking too

Walking in front of the kid Luffy got the shock of his life when he saw it was his decedent older brother Ace who seemed ten years younger and was sprouting a black eye and some cuts across his face

Sabo called to the others while Luffy continued to follow the kid

...

reaching his uncle's house Ace felt dread wash over him when he noticed that his uncle's wife Catarina Devon waiting for him at the door and he hurried to into the house only to be knocked down by the women fist as she shouted at him for being late, the boy knew if he raised his head he wouldn't be able to hid the hatred in his eyes so he covered it while he continued to receive her kicks, she stopped when his uncle Marshal D Teach came down the stairs and asked her to stop since he needed the boy for something, glaring at her husband and the boy she left to put the bread in the kitchen

Ace preferred the women's kicks any day then what his uncle wanted from him, he was dragged by his hair up the stairs and into a bed room where he was thrown on a bed, he hated himself as he felt his uncles' stare at him waiting for him to get naked

Taking his clothes off he made sure not to damage the old articles, his small body supported various type of scars and was thin for his rib cage was visible, and his uncle wasted no time in turning him around and starting to thrust his junk into the boy

Ace felt dirty and his body hurt like hell but he stayed quit, he didn't want to show weakness to these people and as his hands gave up on him he fell face on the mattress but the man didn't care and continued to get his work done, the boy pulled his face from the mattress to breath, he wasn't going to die here, eight years has passed and only another eight years remained until he can get out of this hell, he promised himself to make it through anything when his parents died eight years ago

feeling the older man pull out of him he hurried out of the bed and wore his clothes back ignoring the blood and cum that tracked down his legs, hearing the door open and then close the boy let out the breath he was holding then proceeded to clean the place, after cleaning the mess on the bed and changing the sheets he went down the stairs only to be pushed by his cousin who laughed at the ten years old who was having a problem getting up since he broke his already abused leg

Hearing his aunt's voice the boy got up and dragged his leg into the kitchen to prepare dinner for the three family members, after finishing and putting the food on the table he sat on the floor near the door and waited for them to come and eat so he could eat their leftover as usual

After dinner was over the family members got out of the kitchen but not before kicking the boy, Ace ignored his pain and went to the table dragging his leg to search for food remains but only found some bread and bones, he wasn't a picky eater so he ate them

Finishing his small meal the boy brought the dishes to the sink to wash them; he was careful not to drop any one of them as to not get punished later on, once he broke a dish and had to stay in the basement for two weeks, thanks to the bugs and worms that livid there he still lived till now thought they tasted really gross

While washing the plates the boy stomach couldn't process the bones he ate and he had to stop himself from vomiting three times which made him take longer time to finish his job, after finishing he moved to the hallway and peeked through the living room's door to watch the TV which his cousin was watching some show on

the TV was bought by his parents money, the reason why his uncle took him was so he could enjoy all the money left by the boy's parents to their only son after their death, Teach's brother in law Roger wasn't a rich man but he had stored a lot of money for his wife and child in case something happened and since Ace was still a baby at the age of two when his parents died the money was given to the uncle so he could attend to the child's needs, but not a belly was wasted on the said child and all of it was spent on his uncle's family

Ace once saw a movie from behind the door which he didn't manage to continue since his uncle called him to have some fun, the movie was about a boy who was living with his aunt and her husband and their child,

The story resembled Ace's life in way but contrasted in the part when the boy turned out to be a wizard and was taken to a wizardry school, the freckled boy whished that something like magic existed and he could use it like fire but he knew that these things only happened in movies and not in real life

Another movie he saw which caught his interest was about some pirate captain named Jack Sparrow, he didn't get to see the remaining of the movie as he had lots of work and he wasn't allowed to see the TV but that movie woke something in the boy he never knew existed, the want to go out into the see and be free

remembering those movies made Ace feel more tired for some reason and he went to sleep under the stairs curled on himself, he wished he had a room like the boy from the first movie but soon got that thought out of his mind because he didn't allow himself to dream of such things now, not until he got out of here

closing his eyes the boy fell into a dreamless sleep where he felt someone was stroking his hair, at first he thought it was his mother but those hands were rougher and bigger then he remembered her's to be and was smaller than his father's, trying to reach out for those hands he raised his face and realized that he had woken up from the sleep and stood up on shake legs to prepare lunch not noticing the tears on top of his head

...

lunch time was spend as usual and Ace had to wipe off his face from the drool a couple of times as he watched the family eat meat and drink some juice, he felt thirsty and hungry watching them stuff their self and his stomach decided to tell it owner to feed it which brought silence to the table

the freckled boy felt his heart go numb as his aunt glared at him and got up to punish him, he closed his eyes and hid his face but the blow never came and when he opened his eyes again he noted that the women was shaking slightly while searching for something, his uncle and cousin were doing the same

the three of them got out of the kitchen spooked by some ghosts he didn't see, so he rushed the table and ate the remaining food but had to puke out most of it since his stomach wasn't used to this amount of food, Ace was happy that he stored the rest which he couldn't eat in a secret place and washed the dishes happily

While washing the dishes Ace felt something warm covering him but dismissed it as the warmth from the food, and when he went to sleep that night he dreamt of some strange people sitting next to him


	3. the ghost

I own nothing

Author note: this chapter is thanks to Miss-plume-blanche, Major Whitlock's Girl, Haruka-desu who favriouted and followed this story

Waking up Ace noted that the sun was already in the sky, panicking he rushed to start his chores, first he cleaned the kitchen then started to cook breakfast, when he finished he set the table and as he heard a noise from upstairs he got out of the kitchen

MARCO POV

When Ace woke up he stretched then checked his leg which was turning blue and green, leaning against the wall he walked to the kitchen and we followed him while feeling like shit,

I felt really hope less watching my little brother work his tired body around the place and carrying heavy things dishes and other kitchen supplies, after he finished making the table for the bastard Teach and his fucking family or whoever they were I didn't care, he rushed outside into a dead looking garden and started to take his pants off

From the corner of my eyes I saw red haired try to cover him but it was in vain as we were invisible, just like how Luffy tried to hit Teach and the others only to have his fist go through them without making a single damage

Ace started to pee in the garden and after fishing he took his shirt off too and used a pipe to bath himself, he winced whenever the water came into contact with his and I heard Sabo mutter some curses, the four of us didn't act rationally much and if it wasn't for Trafalgar I don't know what would have we done now

NORMAL POV

after finishing his morning shower, the kid felt more refreshed being cleaned from the blood and cum that was stuck to him, wearing his clothes Ace glared at the air, when he woke up this morning and ever since he felt like something was following him around, he thought that the house must be hunted by some vengeful spirit came to take revenge from his uncle, he blinked back the tears that gathered in end of his eyes as he thought that it must be their descended old neighbor Naguri

entering the kitchen again when the other three went out of it he began to wash the dishes as the rest of the residence went to out to start their day, Ace never went to a school and was thought how to read and write by the old neighbor who used to live next to them, the kid used to go to the old man's house when his uncle and aunt went to work and his cousin was in school but four years ago the old man died, the police said it was an accident but Ace knew that he was murdered, the culprit was his uncle's friend Burgess

as the rest of the day went by Ace was sure that a ghost lived in the house, when he fell from a chair while cleaning something had lessened his fall, and dare he say it he had fallen gently, not only that but he kept feeling something circle around his body all day and he felt warm most of the where he became sweaty at some point

when Devon returned to her house she saw the kid glaring at the wall and thought he had finally gone mad, and while she gave him the new orders she couldn't hit him because whenever she came near him she felt the air around her become thick and a chill run through her so she ignored him for the rest of the day

The effect of Luffy and Shanks's Haki was felt by the three family member and they stayed away from the boy for the rest of the day, Ace wondered about the lack of abuse but he was grateful and at noon he went under the stairs to talk to the ghost

"I know you exist Mr. Ghost, I wanted to thank you, you bastard! And ... and " he started but couldn't continue as no one thought him how to thank people properly, but he felt what he said was really wrong and a voice that sounded as a women's voice in his head told him it was the wrong way, rubbing the back of his head he tried to remember anything that can help him with this weird problem

LAW POV

After watching the boy work and stopping the four idiots from wasting their energy meaninglessly, I was tired but I noticed that our interaction with the world was more apparent, like when Portogas-ya fell and Sabo-ya tried to catch him, he didn't manage it off course but he lessened the fall

Another thing I noticed was that the three retards seemed to feel a little bit of red-haired-ya and mugiwara-ya's conqueror Haki, oh how I wished they could feel 100% like we did, those two were really troublesome

Somewhere in the time I spent in watching the boy my respect for Portogas-ya had grown, he was faced with a shitty life yet the fire in his eyes didn't die and didn't complain about his situation even thought he was a child

looking at him while he was rubbing the back of his head in deep thought, I knew he was trying to thank Mugiwara-ya and red haired-ya in a better way, I felt a smile tug on the corner of my mouth as for the first time in two days every one of us was smiling

NORMAL POV

After a while Ace gave up on finding the correct way of apologizing to the ghost and said in a low voice almost a whisper

"Who is this, Thank you bastard" **which earn a laugh from the pirate king who he couldn't see nor hear, but he felt someone laughing at him

"don't laugh!" he shouted his face going red, as the others gasped at him, trying to call out to him they realized he couldn't hear them like they thought but somehow he managed to hear or more likely feel Luffy's laugh, and that gave them hope

** This is what Ace said when he was trying to practice thanking Shanks but without the thank you part

Also if you wish for the next chapter to be early drop a review it helps to keep me motivated


	4. the strangers

**I own nothing**

**trisha23flow: thank you and they only wanted the money that's why, and I hate Teach too**

**MeikoKuran999: thank you and I feel bad for Ace too**

**A/N: to all those who read this story thank you and I am sorry to inform you that the next update will be delayed because of collage and project and exams and tests**

**I will try to update when I have some free time but I have to update the bound first and my other stories, so sorry and please leave a review to tell me what do you think of the chapter**

SHANKS POV

Five days had passed since we came to this world and to me they feel like the longest, second most horrible time of my life, the first was the day of my captain's execution

I remember that day like it was just yesterday and I will never forget those feelings of rage, sadness and hopeless as I saw those blades pierce his body, and now I feel the same feelings take over me as I see one of my friends being hurt and I can't even left a finger to help him

This morning when Ace finished preparing breakfast the bastard Teach dragged him out into the metal thingy and they went to god knows where, we couldn't follow them and Marco suggested to wait for their return

NORMAL POV at Teach's friend's house

Pulling out from the boy, Teach watched him fall on the ground and curl on himself, he called out to his friend Avalo for it was his turn to fuck the brat since he promised him that if he let him come to his house and do it

It has been five days since he last had his fill of the brat, every time he tried to touch him Teach would feel frightened by something and the last time he almost fainted, having had enough of these weird feelings and superstitions he decided to take the matter into his own hands and change the place, so he called his friend Avalo

Hearing Avalo's grunt he knew that he finished Teach grimed at the thought of using a used hole and until Ace could clean himself so he ordered him to entertain them by using his mouth, since he didn't get to do anything for the past five days and wasn't going to go back to the house till he fulfill his lust

getting on his knees Ace whished he could go back to the house to where the ghost was or for the ground to open up and swallow him, he didn't like giving the man below jobs and he felt his uncle's hands in his hair pulling at it to move his head

Getting nearly choked by the dick in his mouth, Ace felt tears gather on the corners of his eyes and he fought to keep them there not wanting to show any kind of weakness in front of these men

...

when he got back home Ace was thrown on the ground covering his face he braced himself for a hit that never came but a loud thud noise instead and he opened his eyes only to see a strange man with a straw hat sending the huge mass that was his uncle flaying through the wall but before he could ask the stranger if was the ghost he noted from the corner of his eyes another four strangers glaring at his uncle's unconscious form, then all five pair of eyes turned to him and he did the only thing he could think of, he ran


	5. the misunderstanding

**I own nothing**

**MeikoKuran999: yup he can see them now but I'll take some time for him to accept them**

**trisha23flow: yup they are real now, and I am honored that you wait for this story, and you really made my day when you said you like the bound because I thought that no one reads it because of the loge update it takes, thank you **

**and sorry that everyone seems OOC also I apologize to the ones who read the bound for not posting a new chapter but I am still writing the chapter**

After running from the strangers Ace hid in the kitchen in a small drawer, he listened to the noises and hugged his knees close to him when heard them coming close to where he was which caused him to flinch from the pain in his rare, minutes later he felt someone stand next to his hiding place and he held his breath

"Ace please get out, we are not going to hurt you" when the person spoke Ace could tell from his voice that he wasn't looking for him and he knew already where he was

'please let me be wrong, please let me be wrong, please let me be wrong' chanted the kid in his head and as he felt the cabin door open he made his decision, he kicked the door in that person's face and made a dash to the door but before he reached it he was held by someone and was lifted in the air, trying to free himself he kicked, screamed, bit and trashed in every direction but it was all to no avail

"Stop trashing Ace we won't hurt you yoi" as soon as the blond spoke Ace frizzed

'Oh shit' ace's heart stopped when he heard that voice, he knew the owner all too well and the yoi at the end confirmed his suspicion

"M..Mar..co?" Marco felt a weight lift from his heart as he heard Ace recognize him but the weight came crushing down on him with a double force when the freckled boy spoke next

"Please don't hurt me I swear I didn't do it. IT WASN'T ME! don't kill me" the last word came as a whisper as the boy could still remember the older man's hands squeezing his neck, his back still hurt from the man's kicks and he couldn't contain his growing anxiety

"It wasn't me I swear, he did it and then lied, I Swear I didn't scratch your bike, please I swear!" the kid's screams grew louder as he trashed harder, and Marco's grip loosened from shock at the spoken words which gave him a chance to slide down and make a run for it up the stairs only to be pulled by a rubbery hand to smack against an equally rubber chest

"Ace!" the man's shout made the kid stand still as he surrendered to his fate

'Shit I told Stelly not to scratch the bike! And even after all that beating Marco is still angry, he killed uncle and now he is going to kill me, Stelly and aunt will be next when they arrive I have to find a way out of this I can't die like this' lost in his thoughts Ace didn't notice a blond man with a bleeding nose walk to stand in front of him

"Ace" calling out to him Sabo watched as the boy's gaze suddenly hardened

'looks like he thought of a plan to run again' knowing his brother and best friend, Sabo was prepared for the worst but then Ace looked at the rubber hand that was circling him and he screamed again

"What is thi.i..is!" the boy's face turned from shocked to scared then to bewilder only to settle on curious in a span of moment

"How? What? Where..? Are you a wizard?" said Ace as he raised his face to look at the pirate king completely ignoring the revolutionary and forgetting about the others

"No I am a pirate! shishishi" said the rubber man as he laughed happily finally having his brother in his arms, for a long time he wished he could hug his older brother one last time but he never thought that his wish will ever be granted while he was still a live

"Oh so you are like Jack!" the kid said thrilled about the news but soon changed to dread as he caught sight of the phoenix again

"No! you are a liar, I know what you are trying to do, you are going to kill me now aren't you" said Ace as he wiggled again, he couldn't understand how was it possible for someone to have a hand like that but he wasn't going to get fooled by the gang members, they wanted to make fun of him before killing him but he won't give them that satisfaction

"Waite yoi, we are not going to hurt you and what are you talking about" said the older blond as he tried to understand why his small brother was scared of him and why did he say that he was trying to kill him

"He is probably confusing you with the other Marco from this world phoenix-ya" said the Yonko as he was the only person in their group who was still calm

"I think that Trafalgar is right, Ace is talking about the other you from this world Marco" said Shanks who regained his composure and was wondering about the relationship between Ace and this world's Marco

"What are you talking about I won't be fooled by this p.."

"Hey!" Ace was again cut off by the pirate king who was now glaring at the phoenix

"Marco! What did you do to Ace I wo-"

"TWAK!" with a hit on the head Sabo managed to shut Luffy up

"Idiot don't get confused after they explained what happened, Ace is probably talking about the Marco from this world" said the blond and succeeding into calming the pirate king

"Oh"

"Don't oh me and apologize to Marco"

"HAHAHA! Sorry" said Luffy not sounding sorry at all

"No worry yoi, more importantly what were you saying Ace?"

"So now you remember I am here" said Ace with an irritated voice as he had stopped trying to get out of the older man's grip since he realized it was pointless

Then they all heard a women's scream followed by a loud thud


	6. the acceptince

**trisha23flow: thank you for the review and it will still take some time for Ace to believe them, sorry **

**asarat: his aunt came back and when she saw Teach beaten up she fainted, I am sorry for not making the chapter clear enough and thank you for reviewing **

**MeikoKuran999: oh don't worry they will get their beatings and thanks for the review **

**A/N: I am sorry for the horrible short chapter but I wanted to ask you if you wanted them to take Ace with them or to find him someone good to stay with here? Please don't forget to review and tell me what you want I am really torn between the two choices **

**And to pass the time if you want you can read my other story it is called 'secound chance' **

siting on the couch for the first time made Ace feel like a prince but he shifted his mind from his childish thoughts to what was going on, after his aunt came back from work she fainted when she saw her husband beaten up and now both she and her husband were bounded on chairs in the middle of the living room where the strange people (Pirates) stood waiting for them to wake up for some reason, Ace was told by the rubber man to sit with his cousin Stelly on the couch

Turning to face his cousin Ace noted the boy was going to piss in his pants and felt pity for him even after all the horrible things he did to him

"Marco" he called to get the others attention since he didn't know their names, he only knew Marco who wasn't Marco which didn't make sense to Ace but after seeing the rubber man he began to believe them a little bit

"Yeah Ace, what is it yoi" said the blond as he didn't dare to go near his younger brother as to not alert him

"Can Stelly go back to his room" said Ace pointing at his scared cousin

"sure why not" said Sabo who went to pick the kid up "I will take him to his room, you don't have to worry about anything Ace" said the blond as he happily took the child upstairs and Ace felt himself swept drop, somehow he got the feeling that the man didn't like his cousin much

"Ace" this time it was the red haired as he drew closer to him and sat in front of him

"It is going to be okay, we promise you that we won't let anyone hurt you anymore" said the man and Ace wanted to believe the man desperately but still was afraid

"Ace!" drawing his attention this time was the rubber boy who gave a big grin and said "I am Luffy! You can call me from now on oni-chan ok!" and at those words Ace felt the walls surrounding his heart break and he cried for the first time in years


End file.
